


The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

by Etheriei



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rapheal Solano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei/pseuds/Etheriei
Summary: This story is basically current with what is going on in the show but will be focused mainly on Luisa and how she feels, thinks and does."Rose is in jail and Luisa has disappeared."





	The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I am doing here.... other than I love Roisa and really want them back together and Rose out of jail.   
> So here's my first Roisa fan fic... Hope it's ok. I figured to attempt something, see if anyone likes it and then continue if it's well liked/enjoyed.

I found myself staring into oblivion. Raphael’s visit had stirred up unwanted emotions.

It had been two months since I had last thought of her. I had been doing well.

I hadn’t touched a bottle or felt the pull to give in to that temptation. I was enjoying the simple life that I had made for myself in this tiny seaside town I know called my home.

Life had been hard for me before I had arrived. I had been in a terrible mental state back in those days and the bottle seemed to be my most loyal companion. I had promised myself to never touch a bottle again once reaching these new shores. My determination had cost me a few “new friends” and potential jobs and lovers but I was happier without alcohol in my life. I was finally winning a battle against my addiction. But sadly, it wasn’t only an alcohol addiction that I had. There was my sex addiction that seemed to wane a little bit once I got married but then the cheating and then Rose happened. Just when I thought I had conquered another addiction, she popped into my life and with it, came a craving for her that I just couldn’t satisfy. Not with kisses and not even with passionate and raw sex. I wanted to be around her all the time and have sex with her as often as possible. I had wanted to have her all to myself and let the whole world know about us too. But then she betrayed me and sent me off to a psych ward. I tried my all to hate her but seemed to only succeed in getting angry over her killing my father. The next time she came to visit I couldn’t keep my hands off of her even though I knew I should. My addiction to Rose probably had the strongest pull. I hated this weakness in myself but it seemed that no matter what I did or thought, I just couldn’t get her out of my head.

But Rose went off to prison and I was left alone. Without Rose and without any family that genuinely cared. I had a lying brother who didn’t think much of me anyway so with a broken heart I packed up my little belongings and took with me every last penny that I could get out of Raphael and his hotel. I had every intention of hoarding it to myself but that didn’t last long. It took money to put many, many miles between myself and my family. It took even more money to stay hidden.

                                                                                                                                               _________________________________________________

The loneliness had killed me for many a day but eventually I found I could live with the numbness. I filled my days with extra activities, walks on the beach and eventually found a little inn that was for sale. That became my focus. I spent my days telling myself that I was better without her in my life and I finally had got to a stage where I genuinely believed myself.

I used up another small fortune renovating the inn to my satisfaction. Eventually I was able to live just on the income that it brought in and it was then that out of spite I took the left overs of Raphael’s money and donated all of it to different charities across the globe. As I sealed the final deal with a charity corporation, I smiled thinking just how angry Raphael would be when he found out. That would teach him not to lie or betray me ever again. It was one thing for Rose to betray me but for family, that was a whole other line that should never be crossed.

 

So when he had arrived at my inns doorstep, my initial reaction was one of shock and partial horror. I hadn’t thought of how Raphael might react if he knew where all his money had gone. For all I knew he might act violently. Had he being tracking me down for revenge and was now here to finally finish me off?

I smiled at him warily all through his visit. I only managed to relax after he told me he was only here to learn more about his mother and who she really was. Sadly, I couldn’t help him with that. Only Rose knew that information but I couldn’t dwell on that name for long because even though I had somewhat taught myself that I was better off without her, her very name caused the ache in my heart to burn a little stronger.

I was surprised how well Raphael took to learning that all his inheritance and money had been donated to charities. I had fully expected him to lash out in rage or to raise his voice but all I got was a semi troubled look on his face. He left soon after. I doubted that he would ever contact Rose. He probably hated her more than he hated me.

And here I was. Alone again. Staring out at the quiet and peaceful beach view below me from my bedroom balcony.

Finding myself imagining situations that could have been and moments of happiness I had had with Rose.

Oh how I missed her. Her touch, her sultry voice. Her delicate hands and soft lips.

Gone was my voice of reason. I wouldn’t hear it anyway. I wanted to fantasize about her. I wanted my moment of fantasy and dreaming. I was entitled to it. It might set me back a few days, but oh did it feel good to indulge myself in memories and what ifs.

I wondered what she was doing right now. Was she faring well in prison? Was she okay?

That first time I had ventured to visit her had ended in disaster as I found out the truth about my brother. Now looking back, I wished I had trusted her instead of my brother. Though a crime lord and murderer, she had always had my best intentions at heart. Maybe if I had trusted her we could have had our own little world of happiness together. One where police and lying brothers had no part in but alas I had given family priority over my hearts wishes and wants and now I was paying for it.

I slowly pulled my body up and walked to my bed.

I stared down at my body. It seemed foreign and not my own as I gingerly made invisible patterns on my breasts and lower stomach. I told myself this was good for me. I had every intention of pleasuring myself to thoughts of Rose but what I ended up doing was drifting off into sleep. A very deep one at that.


End file.
